Madoka's Night
by opuscon789
Summary: After breaking her father's camera. Madoka applies for a 1 night job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to pay for it. But it wasn't as easy as she thought it was.


**Author's**** Notes: Well this is going to be a one shot Fan Fic. I kept seeing these weird crossovers that I decided that I would take a shot at one. So Madoka Magica x Five Nights a Freddy was just a brain fart. So its not written well I think. But if you guys want a sequel, you got to beg for it. Just like Madoka begging for this job. hehe. Ok enjoy.**

"Aren't you a little old to do this job?"

"Well I need the money. I need to pay for my Father's camera."

Madoka was talking to Sayaka at lunch time. Unfortunately Madoka just got a job at a local children's pizza place.

"Its called Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza." Madoka showed a poster to the place. "I have the night shift. I had to beg to get this job."

"Well good luck there, if you do get into trouble, then what would you do?" Sayaka asked

"Of course, I would use magic." said Madoka as she smiled."After I go witch hunting tonight, the place would be all mine. Also, it would be my first night away from my family."

"If anything goes wrong. And you can't use your magic, then call me." Sayaka smiled.

"Thanks."

After a night of witch hunting, she headed to the pizza place and got there at 11:30. The place was just closing down. Everybody was just cleaning up for the night.

"Oh Madoka, you ready for your first night?" The Manager said.

"Yes I am." She smiled with no fear.

"Well let me show you around your space." They both go to the back of the store.

"You see here, there doors for you to shut just in case something goes wrong. Only use them if you absolutely have to. If you leave the doors shut all night, you will waste battery power."

"Wait, why does it waste power to just keep the doors shut. It makes since if it opens and closes like a garage door but to keep it open and shut waste battery power. And why do we have battery power?" Madoka question.

"Well our establishment is ran off of solar power and we are completely off the grid. Once the sun comes up at 6 am we regan a bunch of that power." He responded.

"That still doesn't answer the question about the doors." Madoka looked at the manager.

The clock struck 11:50 at that second. "Woh, I got some place to be. I'm sorry I got somewhere to be."

"Wait What?" She questioned. At that second everybody ran out of the building.

"Good luck Madoka." The manager said as he left.

Madoka went back into the office and sat down. She watched as the clock struck 12. She yawned and slowly started falling asleep.

"Falling asleep on the job are we?" Said a familiar voice.

"Kyubey?" Madoka slightly opened her eyes.

"Madoka, I sense something strange about this place. I suggest you keep eyes open." He warned.

"What do you sense?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I know its dangerous. I'm staying here with you." Kyubey laid down right next to Madoka on the desk.

"That makes me feel less scared." Madoka smiled. At that moment, the phone rang. It went to voicemail.

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. _

"Ok, that calms me a bit." Madoka said

_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. _

"Good." Madoka said

_Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"90 Day?"

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

"Quirky?" She starts to shake a bit.

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"They tend to wander? Free roaming mode at night? The Bite of '87? Whats going on here?"

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"What? Are you saying that they would put me inside a costume with sharp electronic devices in there? My eyes would pop out? First of all, why is it against the rules to be out of costume as an endoskeleton. Since when did this apply to the animatronics?"

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

"The door still doesn't make sense to me." She said. She looks down and checks the cameras. Then she noticed. The bunny isn't there anymore.

"Where is the bunny? Should I call the police?" She checks though all of the cameras and fines the bunny in the parts room. "Why did I take this job?" She looks at the clock. Its 3 am.

"3 more hours." Madoka sighed and looked at the cameras. the bunny moved. No longer there. She checked every camera but couldn't find bunny. She looks at the door and finds the light switch and presses it. The bunny was right there.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Madoka quickly shut the door. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She took a deep breath. He scream woke up Kyubey.

"What happened?" Kyubey asked.

"The animatronics... are alive." Madoka stood up. "I'm not standing for this any more." She gets her ring and transforms into a Magical Girl. "Come on Kyubey!" They both left the room on the right side.

They come out and find that all of the animatronics are gone. Madoka started to hear laughs. She also heard the sound of pots banging. As they stepped further into the party room, they find that the curtains to the Pirates Cove, have been opened.

"What was behind the curtains?" Madoka shook in fear.

"Who knows. I sense great danger. Be careful." Kyubey said.

As they slowly walk closer and closer the the kitchen. Madoka hears the sound of children laughing. Once when they were about to enter the kitchen. For some reason, Madoka starts hallucinating about the animatronics. They kept flashing in her eyes like her life was flashing

_It's Me!_

_It's me!_

_IT'S ME! _

"Whats going on?" Madoka closed her eyes hoping it was all gone

"Open your eyes Madoka!" Kyubey said. "Its just your imagination."

"Once again." Madoka shook her head.

They walk into the kitchen and they see nothing.

"If the noise came from here, and there is nothing here, then where did that noise come from?" Madoka shook as she said that. Suddenly she chills down her spine when she heard the Freddy's Fazbear music behind her. She turned around as the music played. Then she spotted the eyes glowing. She jumps back in surprise, and starts going backwards. Then she runs into something. It looked like a yellow version of Freddy. Completely empty of its endoskeleton.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She starts running forward and jumps over Freddy and pulls out her bow and arrows. She stops behind a wall and looks back at Freddy now coming at her. She sees the Chickcan coming from another angle and now the Bunny from another angle. She gets her bow ready and fires. The arrows go right though Freddy like he was a ghost. She looked back and finds the yellow Freddy right in front of her.

"NOOO!" She jumps out of the corner and again, the arrow goes right through the Yellow Freddy. She lands on her feet with Kyuble. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind from her hips and then ran over by the fox with the noise "EEEEEEAAAAAAAHH". She blacks out from the impact.

When she wakes up. She finds herself being in Freddys arms in a headlock. "Hey, let me go!"

Then she finds the Chicken grabbing the Freddy Fazbear head and start putting the head on Madoka. She takes a look inside and finds pointed objects within the head alone.

"No no no, I'm a kid, remember? Customer service?" But they didn't listen

At that moment, her life flashed in her eyes. Remembering the short life she had from age one to 14. She starts saying goodbye to all of her family and friends.

One of the beams touch her hair. She closes her eyes, prepared to depart this world.

At that moment. The clock struck 6. The Animatronic fall to the ground and disappear back to where they were back on the stage and behind the curtain. Madoka stood up and touched her face feeling if she was alive.

Kyubey comes into the room "I thought you were a goner there."

"Why didn't you help me?" Madoka asked.

"The same reason how energy is transformed from a Magical Girl."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

The manager opens the door. Madoka comes running out. " I quit. That it too scary for me. Just give me my paycheck and I will leave. I'm never coming back here again."

"Well that was quick. You did agree to 120 bucks a day for 1 day. So here." He gives the paycheck.

"Finally pay for that camera." Madoka ran off trying to forget about the pizza place.

And everyone lived happily ever after

THE END


End file.
